


high end love

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [13]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: IT COUPLE SANHYUK, M/M, Supermodel!AU, fashion models - Freeform, i've wanted to write this for a long time and i finally made it happen, manager jinwoo, manager myungjun, model and business man eunwoo, photographer bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Wherein Sanha and Minhyuk are the top most wanted supermodels of the country in their generation and it just so happens that they’re in love.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	high end love

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE READING PLEASE WATCH THIS, I made an edit of [ model sanhyuk](https://twitter.com/aaxbbxx/status/1250078363408044032?s=21)

They weren’t always the _ IT _ couple. They weren’t always a _ couple _, period. In fact, one could say they were rivals in the business. They were both great at what they do, demands from designers and brands coming left and right. Competition was their main priority. But along the way, the fire in their spirits dimmed down to a flame in their hearts and before they knew it, they spiralled in this game called love.

* * *

“He’s here.” 

That one sentence turned Sanha’s face sour. There was nothing else that could describe it. He was getting prepped and dressed for a fashion show for Balmain. He had arrived early as usual, meeting Olivier Rousteing himself before he started. He heard whispers around him as he settled in his dressing table, his plaque on the mirror shining brightly for anyone to see. 

Yoon Sanha was one of the most high in-demand models of his generation. Anyone, from fan to fellow models, knew just how much value his name held, how much value his entire being held. So it was no surprise that he would be leading the show – and many more others during _ the _ fashion week. But as he said ‘one of’ meaning, there’s someone else at par as him. The person who had been on his tail ever since they entered this industry. 

Park Minhyuk.

Just like Sanha, he was also one of the top most wanted supermodels. He was unique as such that he wasn’t as tall as any other models like the usual norm, but his aura speaks enough and though you may be taller than him, you’d _ never _ look down on him, ever. He was Sanha’s rival through and through. Before, they used to compete for brands, going against each other in campaigns. Fueling their competition even more. He used to avoid him as well and it worked out just fine. But as their careers flourished, they saw the potential of them being _ together _ , after that _ one _ brand took them both as their models – that was when it all changed. 

The tabloids didn’t want ‘Yoon Sanha ** _versus_ ** Park Minhyuk’ in their headlines anymore, they hunger for ‘Yoon Sanha ** _and_ ** Park Minhyuk’. Their name together held more weight combined – that is to say it didn’t hold _ any _ , alone but this was the trend now and, the designers, brands, – _ everyone _ loved it. So, after that it wasn’t uncommon for them to be seen on magazines, posters, commercials – _ together _ . Though the world may want to see them side by side, Sanha did not and he knew that Minhyuk didn’t want to be attached to his hip either. It wasn’t unknown for everyone how much _ distaste _ they had for each other, but they didn’t care. The media seem to like that they _ don’t _ like each other – apparently it sends more _ chemistry _ and _ fire _ into the lens which they wanted to achieve; it was something people wanted to see and would gobble up every chance given.

Sanha looked up at his reflection, seeing the bane of his existence entering backstage with Rouesting and rolled his eyes when Minhyuk’s gaze landed on him and smirked, raising his eyebrows in such a way that made Sanha’s blood boil. He ignored the other and instead went back on his phone.

“Ooh, I see handsome is here!” His manager, Myungjun popped out of nowhere and leaned against his table, scaring Sanha so much that he almost dropped his phone. 

“Aish, hyung!” Sanha grumbled, then blew a piece of hair covering his eyes. He should really think of cutting his hair, it was getting too long. “And didn’t we agree not to talk about him or mention him for that matter?”

Myungjun raised a brow. “So you agree he is handsome?”

“What? No!” That was ridiculous. No one was as handsome as he was. Certainly not Minhyuk of all people. 

His manager only grinned. “Anyway, Sanha-ya, after Balmain, you have Louis Vuitton then Gucci last for today. Then...fashion week is over!”

Sanha sighed in relief. This whole week was painful and tiring. He was basically working everyday, from Alexander Mcqueen, Tom Ford, Chanel, you name it. And so did Minhyuk and that was the only way he was able to work hard because there was no way that man was going to look better on the runway than him. 

“Babe!” Someone called out and Sanha almost grumbled, forgetting one most important thing, and why he could never be away from that Park Minhyuk. Because, the other’s manager was the one and only Park Jinwoo. Better known as…

“Ah, there you are, my gorgeous husband!” Myungjun cooed, accepting the kiss from his partner. As much as Sanha destested Minhyuk, he could never hate on Jinwoo, who acted like a parent to him ever since he and Myungjun got together years ago. He practically grew up in their care more than his own since he started his career so young; he was never really home much.

“Ddana, ready for the show?” Jinwoo patted his head and smiled down at him. He returned it with a grin.

“Yup!” 

“By the way have you told Sanha–” Jinwoo hunched over as Myungjun hit his stomach hard mid-sentence, making Sanha frown in curiosity.

“Tell me what?”

Myungjun waved his hand in dismissal. “Nothing you need to know right away. Just get ready for the show and focus on that, understand?”

Sanha watched as Myungjun dragged Jinwoo away, before he could even say anything else. He was curious about what it was about but he let it slide since there was only an hour before the show started, he needed to get ready.

* * *

Sanha sighed in relief as he entered the backstage followed by the other models doing the same. As much as they all loved their jobs, they were just glad hell week was over. Though it didn’t stop Sanha’s work, from there he has to fly to Milan for a week, shooting for a famous magazine with another known model. He wasn’t even going to take it, wanting the week off but it was their dear friend, Moon Bin, as the photographer. He couldn’t exactly say no. His hyung might just eat him alive, though probably not before his other hyung, another model _ and _ Bin’s partner, Eunwoo, would hurt him for disappointing Bin. They did reassure him that he should just treat it as a vacation, like a family vacation for them since they haven’t seen each other for months. What with Sanha travelling for his job and Bin and Eunwoo’s jobs as well; they never seem to be in the same country at the same time. But since this opportunity arose, Sanha could overlook this as a job and treat it as a relaxing week off – with some side hustle.

“Good job, my dongsaeng!” Myungjun came out of nowhere and squeezed his cheeks, making Sanha whine.

“Hyung! Stooop!” 

Myungjun stepped back and grinned. “Now, we have a flight in five hours. Enough time for you to get changed, eat some dinner, and then off to Milan!”

“Why are you always so hyper?” Sanha grumbled, taking off his bright glittery makeup.

“Not always!” His manager pouted, then the older got distracted by a ping on his phone. The happy virus slipped away, and a serious and concerning frown masked his face. “Ddana…”

Sanha stopped mid-wipe and met his hyung’s eyes, feeling his stomach drop at the familiar expression the other gets when one subject was the problem. “Hyung…”

“Sorry Ddana.” Myungjun gave his phone to him and Sanha’s hand shook as he gazed at the screen. His finger swiped, his nightmare staring back at him. He shook his head and breathed out slowly, and gave the phone back to his manager. “Look we can–”

“No.” Sanha went back to wiping his makeup off. “Let’s just address this after Milan, okay?”

“I’ll just take precautions, and we can talk more about what to do next when we come back.” Myungjun rubbed his back in comfort, before the older placed the phone to his ear and walked away.

His hand rubbed roughly at his face, his thoughts far away. The photos playing in repeat in his mind. He wasn’t unfamiliar with it. Though he thought he was free from it, the evidence showed that he probably never will. He’d done everything, but it just keeps haunting him back over again.

“If you rub too much, your face might just fall off.” Sanha’s head snapped to the side, beside his mirror stood Minhyuk, wearing the usual smirk that seemed to only be reserved for Sanha. For a moment, Sanha couldn’t snark back, still reeling from what he’d seen. Minhyuk probably noticed, he wasn’t inhuman after all, as the older frowned. “Sanha? Something the m–”

Sanha shook his head. “If it falls off, it still isn’t as worse as your face, isn’t it?”

Minhyuk looked at him for a second, and Sanha begged in his mind that he let it go and let their conversation proceed as it normally does. Biting and filled with rivalry. “Whatever. Don’t stumble at the next event by the way. They might have not noticed, but I did.” Then, he too left, leaving Sanha gaping at him in disbelief.

This was why this rivalry was present in the first place. He and Minhyuk just couldn’t get along. They always try to one up the other and find fault in each other’s performance. But then what was that – Sanha shook his head and finished with taking his makeup off, he needed to get changed before heading to Milan. He’ll forget what just happened and focus on that.

* * *

Sanha leaned against the headrest of his seat. In front of him, Myungjun was on his laptop, brows furrowed and fingers typing faster than lightning. They were in a private jet and instead of taking the train, they decided it was way more convenient for privacy. 

“Hyung, where are we staying?” 

Myungjun spoke without lifting his eyes from what he was doing. “Binnie’s hotel. Duh.”

“Ahh.” Sanha forgot that aside from being a professional photographer, Bin owned a chain of hotels. He giggled when he remembered, that was how he met Eunwoo and ever since then, he’d been whipped. Eunwoo was too, enough that he went with Bin wherever; luckily, because of his name and brand, it was no problem for work, because he can work anywhere. As much as Sanha took the reign – Minhyuk too, he supposed – for being the top supermodels of the world, Eunwoo was the king and now, the man also had his own line of fashion. 

“Are we sharing again?” Sanha pouted, he wanted to share a room. It gets lonely being alone, even if he does get crazy with being with Myungjun all the time.

“Of course! Don’t worry, Bin gave us the penthouse suite, basically big enough for me not to hear your snores on the other side.”

Sanha looked affronted. “Excuse me? I don’t snore! You do!”

But Myungjun wasn’t even listening, already had his phone to his ear and was speaking rapidly to it. Sanha only crossed his arms and huffed.

* * *

“Hyung!” Sanha ran down the steps of the small jet and down to where Bin was waiting for him. He jumped on him and hugged him tight. “Bin-hyung! I missed you!”

Bin laughed and ruffled his hair. “Ah, Sanha! I missed you too! You grew taller than the last time I saw you!”

“184cm.” Sanha said proudly, stepping back and looking at the distance.

“Oh, you’re taller than Nunu now!”

“Ya! Maknae! Grab your bag before I toss it!” Myungjun called from the jet. Sanha grumbled before coming back up and taking his bag from his hyung.

“M-hyung!” Bin beamed, welcoming Myungjun by lifting him up as soon as his foot set on the ground. “You’re as short as always!”

“Binnie! Down!” Myungjun laughed. It was nice to see family getting back together again.

“Hyung, where’s Eunwoo hyung?” Sanha asked as soon as they settled in Bin’s car to go to the hotel.

“Ah, Nunu had some last minute meetings with the current product development. You’ll see him tomorrow. Anyway, everyone’s in town–” Myungjun coughed loudly, Sanha seeing him give Bin a pointed look. Bin smiled awkwardly. “Anyway, the shoot isn’t until the day after. So you can sleep in as long as you want and we can have dinner tomorrow night together. I know how tiring and tedious fashion week could be especially if you’re the headliner.”

Sanha blushed at the lowkey praise. “Ah, hyung…”

Bin looked up at the rearview mirror and grinned at him. “Can’t I be proud of my dongsaeng? I know Nunu is proud of his junior.”

“Well I wasn’t the only one headlining.” Sanha wasn’t whining, really.

Myungjun cackled. “Seriously, Aga, you should stop with this rivalry. It’s weird when all of us are basically family.”

“Oh yeah! Minhyuk!” Bin chuckled. Sanha rolled his eyes. Sometimes he forgot just how small their world was. Minhyuk was Bin’s best friend, basically his brother. They grew up together with only a year apart, though he and Minhyuk were in the same industry, their paths lead to each opposite side of the lens. It just so happened that Minhyuk was also under Jinwoo’s management. Small world, indeed.

“Ugh!” Sanha slumped against the seat. Myungjun and Bin continued to tease him as they drove to their home for the week.

* * *

After bidding farewell to Bin, who was staying on the other wing of the penthouse floor with Eunwoo, Myungjun and Sanha settled in their room. It was a huge suite, open floor plan with a small kitchen facing the window and a balcony attached to it. The rooms were on either side, providing enough privacy for both of them, but still technically in the same suite. The furnishings were a mix of gray and white, with black details. Though Sanha wasn’t a cook, he felt like he could stay in the kitchen with its marble countertop and high-end silver appliances. He’s been to many hotels, stayed in the most luxurious ones, but he admits, no one can do hotels like Bin could. This was just heaven, but still had a homely fill.

Sanha rolled his luggage to his room before coming back out to see Myungjun still standing in the living area with his suitcase and his phone to his ear.

“Hyung? Why aren’t you settling in?”

Myungjun placed his phone to his chest, smiling almost guiltily. “Ah, Sanha...about that.” A knock sounded on the door, and Sanha frowned, knowing he didn’t call anyone up nor did he expect guests. Myungjun’s face lit up and he hurriedly rolled his suitcases to the front door, making Sanha get even more confused.

“Hyung? Where are you–”

He wasn’t even able to say anything, when the door opened and a body landed in a heap on the floor and a luggage was pushed through before Myungjun called out to him, with Sanha standing in front of the door, with Jinwoo waving at him. “Sorry Sanha! If I told you beforehand, you’d have rioted! Enjoy your roommate! See you tomorrow!” With that, Myungjun blew him kisses, grabbed Jinwoo’s hand and closed the door. Leaving Sanha and his new roommate dumbfounded.

“Dammit, I knew when Jinwoo-hyung was being quiet the whole flight over, there was something going on. Shit.” The newcomer, Minhyuk, stood up and dusted himself off. He faced Sanha and smiled fakely. “Hey roommie.”

Sanha blinked at him a few times, not believing what just happened, before he yelled. “Park Minhyuk! What the fuck are you doing in my suite?!”

Minhyuk only sighed and rolled his luggage in. “Damned if I know. All I know is that I’m doing a shoot with Bin-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung brought me here, which is my room apparently.”

Sanha’s gaze followed him as he dropped on the couch. “Wait, Bin-hyung...Shoot...You mean you’re the model I’m working with?!”

Minhyuk winced and stuck a finger in his ear. “Ya, Sanha, stop shrieking.” He sighed. “Well, I suppose you’re the mysterious model Bin-hyung told me about too then.”

“Why would they keep it a secret?”

“You wouldn’t work with me. It’s too late to back out too.”

Sanha grumbled. Minhyuk was right, it was too late. He also wouldn’t back out just because Minhyuk was his partner for the job. It was just unprofessional, especially when he agreed to it already. Though that wasn’t really the problem. He worked with Mihnyuk before but…

“That doesn’t explain why we’re _ sharing _ a suite. We worked together before, I _ can _ work with you on the job you know.”

Minhyuk only shrugged, before he stood. “Well, don’t ask me. I’m just as confused as you. But I’m tired, so which one is my room?”

Sanha only pointed silently and Minhyuk nodded, rolling his luggage to the other side. Before he disappeared behind the panel, he looked back at Sanha and smirked.

“I look forward to this week, roommie.” Then he winked and his door slammed shut.

Sanha gaped at him in disbelief, before stomping back into his room. This week will definitely be one for the books. He just hopes it’d go smoothly as possible. Without killing each other.

  
  


* * *

There were no birds chirping, no sunlight streaming in through the windows. One, because it was too high up for the birds to reach; two, he had blackout curtains. But he knew it was morning, with his alarm going off at exactly eight. He could have slept in, but Sanha liked waking up early then taking naps later on. He groaned as he stumbled from bed, washing his face and brushing his teeth as soon as he reached his bathroom. He changed from his pyjamas to some lavender sweater and loose fit trousers and his sneakers. His stomach growled and he decided he might as well find some breakfast. As soon as he exited his room, he was hit with a mouth-watering smell. He got confused for a second because he knew Myungjun never woke up early if he could sleep in, but then he remembered it wasn’t Myungjun that was his roommate. It was Minhyuk.

“Hello, roommie. Breakfast?” A smiley Minhyuk greeted him, as he stood behind the kitchen counter, flipping something on the pan. His hair was hanging loose over his eyes, and by the looks of things, he recently just got out of the shower. Sanha admits, it was hot. As much as he had this rivalry going on, he understood why Minhyuk was also a demanded model. The older was known for his poker face look that radiated power and fierceness but still held that soft tone that only Minhyuk could do. With his lean body, and oh so perfect abs that models can not live without, it was another factor why he was on the A-list for runways. Even if he was shorter than normal models. It would be weird for Minhyuk not to become one. 

Sanha only stared at him, walking slowly over to him. He sat on the bar stools, watching as Minhyuk turned off the stove, two perfect stacks of pancakes just as perfectly plated. “Here you go. Whip cream?” When Sanha nodded silently, Minhyuk added a whirl of cream before setting the plate down in front of Sanha and across from him. “_ Buon appetito!” _

Sanha stared as Minhyuk dug in his breakfast. He looked down at his plate, surprised at the added strawberries on the side. It was his favourite after all. “Uh.”

Minhyuk cocked his head to the side. “You like strawberries right? You always get them at breakfast.” Sanha was shocked to hear such observation. Yes, it wasn’t uncommon for them to have breakfast together. In some shows, all models stay in the same hotel and even eat meals together. And the fact that their friends were practically the same, it couldn’t be avoided when they go somewhere. Though, this was the first time Minhyuk cooked for him and explicitly said such thing.

“Yeah, thank you.” Sanha mumbled, biting into the fluffy pancake, before giving out a groan in delight. He could practically feel Minhyuk’s triumph. “Thisisshogood!”

“Thanks. My mom’s recipe.” Minhyuk answered, chuckling. Then, he set his fork down, and cleared his throat. “Sanha…”

Sanha looked up and raised a brow. “What?”

“Look, I know we have this rivalry thing. Competition that I didn’t really know when it started. But honestly, I’m tired of it. We run in the same circle, our friends are married to each other, and it’s just awkward. Honestly, why do we even hate each other?”

Sanha swallowed his food, as he looked at Minhyuk. The other was genuinely confused, and indeed, Sanha himself was tired. He wasn’t also sure why this rival thing started. To be honest, Minhyuk was right. For some time now, he’d been holding on to this rivalry because it was the norm, but he saw how it affected his friends. Personally, maybe it was time to put this behind them.

“Yeah. I don’t know either. I’m also running out of insults.” Sanha grinned cheekily. Minhyuk stared at him for a second before nodding and chuckling.

“So, friends?”

Sanha rolled his eyes. “Don’t be sentimental about this. But yeah. I’m sure the hyungs would be happy.”

“Just the hyungs?”

Sanha smiled, looking down. “Maybe me too.”

Minhyuk clapped his hands. “Ah, finally. The great Sanha agreed to be friends with me! The pigs are surely flying outside.”

Sanha and Minhyuk laughed and finished their breakfast, with idle chatter in between. And as they made plans for the day, Sanha realized he might just get used to having a friend like Minhyuk.

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait.” Myungjun started, staring in incredulousness. “Did I just hear that right?”

“Am I dreaming?” Eunwoo looked up at the ceiling, like there would be answers staring back down at him.

Jinwoo scratched his head, looking back and forth between them. “This isn’t punk is it?”

“Ya, what happened last night?” Bin added, brows furrowed in confusion, though there was underlying happiness too.

Sanha and Minhyuk giggled and shrugged their shoulders. They were all in Eunwoo and Bin’s suite eating dinner. They opted in for some take out from the pair’s favourite Korean restaurant and instead decided to stay in just like the old times. The couple’s suite was different than theirs since it was just a one bedroom penthouse, and a whole lot bigger. Everyone was in the living room, sat down on the floor with their food spread out on the coffee table.

“You’re telling me you two are friends now?” Myungjun gestured with his hands.

“Yes, now please put down the tteokbokki so I can get some, hyung.” Minhyuk said, reaching for said food.

“Wait, how did this happen exactly?” Eunwoo asked, leaning in with all the curiosity in his face.

“I asked him to be friends. He said okay. End.” Minhyuk shrugged, while Sanha continued to eat some gopchang, giggling at the same time.

Jinwoo shook his head, still reeling. “Well, this makes work less tense. Makes my life easy!”

Bin chuckled, agreeing. “Especially with the theme we’re working on for the magazine. It would have been hard if they were still enemies.” Eunwoo chuckled, nodding.

Sanha frowned. “Wait, what do you mean by that? You know we always deliver, even when we were still so-called _ enemies _.”

“Ah, Sanha-gah…” Myungjun trailed off, putting more rice in his mouth. 

“Hyung?” Minhyuk raised a brow.

“You’re doing a couple shoot.” Jinwoo stated. “A sultry one.” He added making Sanha jerk and choke on his food. Beside him, Minhyuk did the same. “Since Bin hasn’t crossed this theme with his magazine yet, and with you two’s sexuality, it’s not like it’s hard to do. We’ve also got demands from netizens.”

“They ship you guys!” Eunwoo happily said.

The two blushed and coughed, Sanha drinking water to clear his throat. “Seriously?”

“So this is good!” Myungjun clapped his hands. “Perfect timing. The rivalry could have gotten in the way. Besides, you two are professionals. It’s not like you’ll end up dating.”

Sanha didn’t say anything to that. Of course, Myungjun was right. It was work. They were both professionals. It’s not like he likes Minhyuk in _ that _ way. He had nothing to be concerned about. Sanha peeked at the corner of his eye, the topic had changed and Minhyuk was laughing at something Eunwoo was saying, the light highlighting his side profile making him look even more handsome without makeup.

  
  


* * *

“Okay, the shoot is only tomorrow. The rest of the week is ours! Nunu and I have plans already so expect something fun for your stay. I’ll see you bright and early!” Bin waved them goodbye with Eunwoo clinging to him from behind, waving his hand. The four of them called out their own farewells as they walked to the other wing of the hotel floor. 

It wasn’t long when Sanha and Minhyuk were all alone walking to their suite, having dropped off Jinwoo and Myungjun at their door.

“So.” Minhyuk trailed off as soon as they got inside their room. The air was somehow awkward, and Sanha wasn’t sure what to say or do. 

“So..”

Minhyuk looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. “See you tomorrow then?”

Sanha nodded his head quickly, smiling. “Yeah, of course.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and as they did so, Sanha couldn’t help but let his gaze fall down and it landed on the other’s lips. He felt his breath hitch as Minhyuk moved closer, and he let his eyes drag back up only to gasp quietly as those smouldering orbs gazed back at him. 

Sanha licked his lips and Minhyuk moved another inch closer before Sanha remembered what they were. “Uhm, goodnight.” Then he brushed past the older and basically ran into his room. As soon as his door closed, he leant against it and breathed harshly.

What happened to not having anything to worry about?

* * *

The next day of the shoot started off normal. It seemed that small glitch the night before was forgotten or ignored, but Sanha didn’t care because he was relieved. They acted like it never even happened. Minhyuk cooked breakfast again, this time a more traditional korean home cooked meal – Sanha didn’t ask where he even got ingredients to cook with, he just dug in. After that, Jinwoo and Myungjun came to fetch them and they were driven by one of Bin and Eunwoo’s drivers to the location. Bin and Eunwoo were already there, setting up the entire thing. 

It was a palace-like mansion. Something you’d see in fairytale movies. Apparently, their concept was just that – fairytale modern princes. The owner was a good friend of Eunwoo’s who let them borrow the mansion for the day. Sanha found that the mansion was usually rented out for photoshoots or movie filming anyway.

“Okay, Sanha, Minhyuk, go get changed. We’ll have our first set done individually, then I’ll have you both switch into the next set of clothes then we’ll start with couple shots.” Sanha and Minhyuk nodded, both immediately heeding to Bin’s instructions. Eunwoo led them to a room they deemed as their change rooms.

“Here you go guys, I’ll leave you to our stylist’s and makeup artist’s hands. I’ll be here the whole day assisting Binnie too.”

Jinwoo and Myungjun had disappeared the moment they entered the mansion, probably doing manager things as they often did. So as Sanha and Minhyuk changed in their separate rooms, everyone was bustling about to get the photoshoot set perfectly. 

Sanha let his mind wander as he got his makeup done. Last night was a fluke. He couldn’t believe he even let that thought happen. But was it really a fluke? Was it at the heat of the moment? He remembers all the times when he’d been looking from afar, how his thoughts got the best of him. Maybe that was why he was holding on to the rivalry for so long because he didn’t want to admit it to himself. That he didn’t want to admit that he liked Park Minhyuk, not just as friends, but something more. He didn’t want to admit he’d dreamed of him. He didn’t want to admit that he held thoughts like ‘what if he was his partner more than just outside the set’? He didn’t want to admit he had feelings because Yoon Sanha wasn’t a person one would want to have as a boyfriend. He had too much baggage, too much problems. With both of them in this industry, he wouldn’t know what to do if he was given a chance, only for it to backfire and leave him in the pits of hell he wouldn’t know to crawl out of. Besides, he had bigger things to consider now. Bigger nightmares he hadn’t overcome. Pulling someone in, pulling _ Minhyuk _ in for some petty feelings he had would not be wise. He wouldn’t want Minhyuk hurt. Ever.

“Hey, ready?” Myungjun’s voice carried him out of his thoughts, nodding absentmindedly. He didn’t even know he got changed after makeup. Myungjun frowned at him in concern, probably noticing him down. “Aga, anything wrong?”

Sanha shook his head and smiled to reassure him. “No, just thinking. Nothing important.”

“If this is about the–”

“No, let’s not talk about that and ruin today or the week. We’ll get to it when we get back home.”

Myungjun bit his lip in worry. “I know why you’re avoiding this, but Aga, shouldn’t it be time to tell–”

Sanha stood. “Hyung, I understand your concern. We’ve dealt with this so far. Telling Jinwoo hyung and the others won’t change anything.” He sighed reaching his hyung. “Let’s just get through this okay?”

Myungjun nodded, sighed before smiling faintly. “C’mon then. The earlier we get this done, the earlier we get vacation time.”

That was one thing to look forward to. 

* * *

The first few shots were of individual shots of Sanha with him going first. He wore a simple white see through top and some loose linen trousers as he posed on the steps of the grand staircase. There were flowers surrounding him with one white rose in his hand. He wondered what kind of ‘modern prince’ concept was this, but he didn’t question it, giving his best smoulder at the camera.

Up next was Minhyuk, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat as his gaze landed on the other entering the set. He was wearing something similar except giving a dark look. Instead of white, he was wearing a black see through top shimmering as he moved with black trousers. One major difference was the high cut on one side of his top, giving an uncovered view of his eight pack as he followed Bin’s instructions, laying on his side on the stairs. Sanha stood on the side of the set, eyes glued on the scene when he felt an elbow jab him on the side.

“If you stare anymore, you’ll burn holes into his face.”

Sanha blushed at Eunwoo’s remark. “Hyung, what? No!”

“You think I didn’t notice?” Eunwoo laughed, crossing his arms. “We all have bets going on when you guys will get together. We all know this rivalry bullshit was just that. _ Bullshit.” _

“Well you guys keep your money. I don’t like him.”

“True.” Eunwoo patted his shoulder. “You love him.”

Sanha watched in shock as Eunwoo left him to go to Jinwoo on the other side of the set. _ Love? _ He didn’t love Minhyuk. Sure, he found the other attractive. He loses his breath every time he walks in the room. He looks forward to their joint shoots and runway shows. His body tingles every time a smile adorned the other’s face. But love? It can’t be.

* * *

The rest of the photoshoot played with Sanha’s heart and mind. The entire shots needed to take were the couple shots which needed them in the most tempting position possible. When he was told about the concept and theme, he didn’t expect Bin wanted a very intimate photoshoot. He could practically feel the joy of his hyungs, knowing he was struggling. 

It started off okay. They both changed out of the comfortable clothes, and into silk outfits. The silk shirt buttoned only to the middle and similarly to their previous outfit, they had a yin and yang coordinated concept, Sanha with light and Minhyuk with dark. The next shoot was on a victorian couch, one that you’d see royalty would sit on, and they both adorned crowns sat on top of their head. On opposite sides, they posed with just gazing at each other, Sanha trying hard to not let the dark orbs get to him. But then, soon enough, as they changed into another silk ensemble, this time, in just silk trousers with just a scarf adorning their top half, it got more intimate. It didn’t help that they were shooting in the bedroom. 

  
  


Sanha could barely hear Bin’s instructions, his body moving on autopilot as they both laid down on the bed. He was laid on his side at the edge of the bed with Minhyuk behind him hand over his stomach as they faced the camera. Next, he had to lay down with his head on Minhyuk’s chest, the other gazing down at him. He felt his heart beating wildly and he didn’t know whether he wanted this to go on or to stop. There were many more shots taken but the last one took the cake. They got rid of the scarves and instead one long cloth was wrapped around them elegantly, cutting by their bodies enough that it showed their toned chests. What really got to Sanha was how Bin instructed Minhuk to sit on the bed with Sanha in front of him on the floor. The bed was those kinds that were flushed with the floor and when they got to position, Minhyuk wrapped his arms around him, hand pressed against his stomach. If Sanha were behind the camera, he’d know the picture they painted. The hand possessively over his body claiming him, and Minhyuk’s head resting against his shoulder, looking directly at the camera while Sanha leaned against him, his own hand in Minhyuk’s hair holding him just as possessively. 

“And, we’re done!” 

Sanha couldn’t be more relieved. But his breathing got ragged as Minhyuk released him, the hand dragged oh so _ slowly _ over his body, before the warmth was gone. Minhyuk bowed down and thanked everyone. Sanha was sure it was just his imagination, until he met Myungjun’s knowing eyes and Jinwoo’s wink. They saw that too. Sanha hastily got up and thanked everyone, before running away to his changing room. 

Sanha chugged water as soon as he got in, and slumped against his chair. How the heck was he supposed to forget that?

* * *

“So vacation time?” Jinwoo rubbed his hands in delight, looking at Bin. They were all ready to go, the staff having left earlier, Sanha and Minhyuk changed back to their clothes they wore to the set. Sanha still couldn’t look at Minhyuk in the eye, but it seemed Minhyuk couldn’t either.

“Binnie, where are we going by the way?” Myungjun asked hooking an arm around Jinwoo. “You planned this, so it better be good.”

Bin smiled, already looking proud. “We’re going to Forte dei Marmi!”

“It’s a resort town famous for its clean sandy beaches. I have a good friend who let us borrow his beach house, which has its own private section of the beach.” Eunwoo spoke, a hand around Bin’s waist. “Binnie wanted us to have fun at the beach and he wanted to go to Forte dei Marmi for some time now, and he thought we could all go as some sort of ‘family vacation’ since we rarely ever see each other, even back home.”

Of course Sanha knew Forte dei Marmi. It was one of the most popular travel destinations and very pricey. He could afford it of course, but such luxury like this wasn’t something he’d just spend out of the blue. The fact that Bin and Eunwoo were treating them to it, was such a blessing.

“Wow, flex, young and rich!” Myungjun teased. It was true though. As much as everyone was well off, with their families and their own jobs and businesses. Bin and Eunwoo were probably in the top ten richest _ youngest _ couples. The others laughed along as well.

Bin only cackled, before gasping. “Ah shit, we gotta go, we can’t miss the train.” Everyone immediately gathered their belongings, exiting the mansion and towards the awaiting car.

“By the way, the house has three bedrooms, so each pair has a room!” Eunwoo called out as they all got into the car. “Don’t worry Sanha, Minhyuk. Your room has two beds.”

Sanha glowered at Eunwoo, he knew he said that on purpose. Minhyuk only chuckled, nodding.

* * *

Sanha didn’t need to worry much on talking about the shoot since as they all arrived at the beach house, he and Minhyuk were too tired to talk. They had only changed and took turns in the huge bathroom to change – if he were alert enough, he’d realize the domestic picture they painted – before they both passed out in their own beds. Sanha was probably dreaming or maybe he was half awake, he wasn’t sure, but he woke early in the morning to hear grunts from Minhyuk’s side of the room and with eyes half open was unsure if he saw Minhyuk doing pushups but he was too tired and fell back to sleep.

The next time Sanha woke, he did his usual thing, got dressed in some sweatpants and shirt, noting Minhyuk’s empty bed, shrugging he left. A smile immediately spread across his face at the smell of food – now he knew why Minhyuk was gone.

“I’m going to get used to this y’know–” Sanha stopped mid sentence, the sight making his mouth water and certainly _ not _ because of the food. Minhyuk raised his head and smiled at him, waving him over. Such an innocent smile contrasting to the view he gave Sanha. The other had no shirt on, cutting fruits on the counter, and his perfectly sculpted abs were on display.

“Hey, just in time.” Minhyuk dropped the fruits in the bowl, serving it on the side. Sanha gulped, praying to the heavens to survive breakfast, before he sat down on the stool at the counter. “Don’t know when the hyungs wake, but there’s more than enough for them left.”

Sanha nodded. Today’s breakfast was another Korean home-cooked meal. He grabbed his chopsticks and immediately dug in the _ galbi _, pairing it with the kimchi rice. 

“You cook a lot huh?”

Minhyuk smiled and shook his head. “Not really? I rarely cook at home. It’s only when I’m out of the country I often do. Maybe because I’m picky with food. I can only stomach western food for so long.”

Sanha nodded. “Understandable, I’m the same. Except I’m not much of a cook. I only know how to cook rice and stuff.”

“I can teach you? If you’d like.” Minhyuk cocked his head to the side, one hand raised with a cup of coffee. 

His heart skipped a beat. “Sure, I’d love that.”

Breakfast was both torture and heaven. Minhyuk probably didn’t realize the effect he had on being shirtless. Sanha could just barely make it through without drooling or running away. After they ate though, he sighed in relief when Minhyuk finally wore a shirt as they both settled on the couch to watch a movie. The hyungs were still asleep and they promised that they’d all go to the beach altogether later. 

“I’m sleepy.” Sanha remarked midway through the movie. 

“Well you woke up early.” Minhyuk chuckled. “Why do you do that anyway?”

Sanha shrugged. “I always wake up early. It’s weird to sleep in. But I take naps after.”

Minhyuk patted his lap. “Well, you’re more than welcome to take a nap.” He placed a pillow on his lap and patted it again. Sanha looked up at him with brows raised.

“Is this what we do now?”

Minhyuk smirked. “Of course, you could have had this before y’know. If the rivalry ended way earlier.”

Sanha rolled his eyes and slapped his shoulder, but he did take the offer and stretched along the couch and laying down on Minhyuk’s lap. The older automatically ran his hand through Sanha’s hair soothingly, making him close his eyes in delight.

“Sleep, Sanha.”

He could get used to this.

* * *

“Should we wake them?”

“Wait! I need proof shots first! Babe, grab my camera.”

“Shhh, you’ll wake them.”

“Quick, I see Minhyuk’s eyes fluttering!”

Sanha woke to a shutter going off and curses folliwing it. He yawned and opened his eye. He looked up just to see Minhyuk rubbing his eyes of sleep and looked down at him with a tired smile.

“Hey you two!” Myungjun called out and with realization they weren’t alone anymore, Sanha sat up and faced the back of the couch looking at four beaming faces.

“We just got down.” Jinwoo explained.

“Thank you Minhyuk by the way.” Bin nodded his head towards the kitchen slash dining area, gesturing to the breakfast left for them.

“We’ll just eat then we’ll go to the beach?” Eunwoo asked, Sanha nodded to the question. “Have you eaten?”

“Sure, hyung.” Minhyuk responded, voice raspy from sleep. “Yeah, we woke up early, then Sanha took a nap. I didn’t know I fell asleep too.”

Sanha nodded along, somehow his voice lost. He met Myungjun’s eyes and he flushed at the knowing smirk. He knew just what he was thinking. He saw their position and he’ll never let Sanha live it down.

* * *

Once the hyungs had their breakfast, they all went out to the beach except for Sanha who had to go back up to change into some shorts. Everyone was already dressed in their board shorts, ready to go have a day out by the clear blue water. After Sanha changed, he grabbed his sunglasses and forego wearing a shirt. It might have been his imagination yesterday when Minhyuk stared at him a tad too long during the shoot, but if it were true, he shouldn’t be the only one suffering and let the other taste some of his medicine.

As he went out the sliding doors towards the back of the house where a private section of the beach was solely for them, he laughed as his hyungs played in the water. Bin and Myungjun against their partners in a game of chicken. He could make out Minhyuk doing some laps in the water. Sanha wasn’t in the mood to dip his toe in just yet and decided to just lay back on the lounge chairs. After spraying himself with the sunscreen that was conveniently on the table by the chairs, he laid back with an arm behind his head, sunglasses perched on his nose. He looked like those models in the magazine – but hey, wouldn’t you know, he _ was _ a model. 

  
  


Sanha delighted at the fact one of the hyungs probably made some cocktails while he went and changed and he sipped on some strawberry daiquiri (he knows it was a ‘girly’ drink but could you blame him and his love for strawberries?). Settling back in, half in the shade, Sanha’s brow raised behind his glasses as the star of his dreams rose from the water. Just like any cliche movie, Minhyuk rose elegantly, tossing back his hair and wiping some water from his face. Sanha’s glasses slid down on the bridge of his nose as he welcomed the sight with his mouth partially open. The water on the other model’s chest dripped down slowly over the curve of his abdomen, highlighting the muscles there. 

Sanha cleared his throat and leaned back as Minhyuk jogged towards him. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself when the other faltered and not so blatantly stared at Sanha’s exposed chest. Somehow that made Sanha feel better at ogling him.

“Good swim?” Minhyuk seemed to clear his head at the question, walking the last few steps and sat on the chair beside Sanha’s.

“Yeah. You coming in?” Minhyuk asked, grabbing some drink and sipped. 

Sanha shrugged. “Later. I quite like relaxing with the breeze for now.”

Sanha felt heated when Minhyuk’s gaze ran through his body before he nodded and they both lapsed into comfortable silence. Though from time to time, they’d exchange a few words, eyes always lingering a little too long and despite having his glasses on, Sanha knew there was no mistaking his gaze on the other but he was fine if Minhyuk noticed. At this rate, maybe he wanted Minhyuk to notice and do something about it.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in and out of the waters. At some point, Sanha did join in the fun and had a water fight with the hyungs. He was proud to say his team won which consisted of Myungjun and Bin. The loser team had to cook dinner but it was fine since the other team were more the cook anyways. If they would have lost, Eunwoo, Jinwoo and Minhyuk would probably be dead from food poisoning. They had barbecue on the beach and a movie marathon in the living room. 

The next day was similar except they all had fun in the famous weekly market. The market featured designer clothing, a variety of leather goods, cashmere and other luxury items that Sanha, Eunwoo and Myungjun ended up doing a small shopping spree. They had Jinwoo, Bin and Minhyuk follow them around which they did not enjoy but only stopped complaining when they bribed them with food. That night, they went for a night swim, enjoying the cool waters and having a bonfire. And there can’t be a bonfire without marshmallows and s’mores – which Sanha gobbled up. 

“Ah hyung, stop, that’s disgusting!” Sanha whined as Myungjun stuffed his mouth with marshmallows. Eunwoo and Bin had dared him on how many marshmallows he could fit in his mouth. Jinwoo and Minhyuk weren’t even complaining, in fact they were cheering him on. The ring of a phone distracted Sanha from the scene, realizing it was his phone. The familiar number doused his happiness. He excused himself and ran into the house, closing the door before answering the call.

“Hello?”

“Mr. Yoon, I’m sorry. It happened again. But this time there’s a more concerning note left behind.” As Sanha heard what was said, he felt his legs shake and he had to hold on to the countertop to steady himself. He gazed out the window watching his family have fun, feeling like he could drop any moment. 

“Thank you, I’ll take the necessary precautions when I get back.” The call ended with Sanha dropping the phone on the counter and turning around and holding on the edges, leaning his weight on it. His mind was working a million miles per minute, wondering what to do, wondering why this happened, again.

“Oh my gosh, never let me do that again because – Sanha? What happened?” Myungjun’s voice called out from behind him, the sliding door shutting close. Sanha turned and with tears in his eyes, Myungjun knew. His hyung immediately closed the distance between them and wrapped his arm around him.

“Aga…” Sanha cried, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and soaking Myungjun’s shirt.

“Hyung!”

“Shhh…It’s going to be fine, okay?” Myungjun’s fingers carded through his hair while the other rubbed his back in comfort. “Look, we need to tell–”

Sanha pulled away and shook his head rapidly, wiping his tears. “No! I don’t want them to know hyung! They might–” He hiccuped. “I don’t want them to see me like this either.”

Myungjun raised his hand in surrender. “Okay, okay.” His friend, brother and manager all in one, looked at him with concern. “Okay. We won’t. But why don’t you head on up and rest? I’ll tell the others you weren’t feeling good because of the alcohol. No one’s going to disturb you because Eunwoo wanted another movie marathon, so we’ll all be downstairs. No one’s going to see you, alright? So no one will ask.”

Sanha nodded, rubbing his eye. He walked closer and leaned in for another hug, before he turned and ran up the stairs and into his shared bedroom. He knew Myungjun wanted to tell the others, strength in numbers and all that, but Sanha worried about their safety so he didn’t want them to know. As soon as he laid down in bed, the emotional toll got the best of him and he fell into a fitful sleep. 

* * *

When Sanha woke the next morning, he knew he wasn’t feeling well. In most cases, he easily falls sick due to emotional stressors and anxiety and last night’s news definitely fell under that category. He groaned about in bed, feeling the throbbing pain in his head and the warmth radiating from himself. He was half-conscious and could barely say a word, his throat sore and rough. He barely heard the door open, two voices coming in the room, before their footsteps quickening.

“Sanha?!”

“Ddana? Minhyuk quickly call Jinwoo and the rest.”

  
  


Sanha whimpered, feeling relieved when a cold hand rested on his forehead. He could barely make out Myungjun’s face above him, staring down in worry. “H-hyung…” He couldn’t say anymore, when he just passed out again.

***

When Sanha came to again, he felt better, noticing a change of clothes and a towel on his forehead. He snuggled closer to the warmth radiating from his side, before realizing he wasn’t alone in bed. Fingers carded through his hair soothingly, and he squinted his eyes open, looking up to see it was none other than Minhyuk beside him propped up against the headboard. He blinked up at him, the other not noticing him awake yet, his attention on his phone before Sanha spoke.

“Hi.”

Minhyuk quickly looked down, concern etching his features as he dropped his phone on the bed. “Sanha...how are you feeling?”

Sanha smiled faintly. “I’m feeling better now.”

Minhyuk sighed in relief. “You worried M-hyung, you know.” The older swiped his hair away from his face. “All of us.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Minhyuk looked like he wanted to say something, and Sanha quirked a brow in question. “Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

Sanha nodded, laying back down, just noticing the television turned on in front of them. It was playing Transformers but the volume was turned down. “Were you watching?”

“Nah, I just turned it on to fill the silence.”

“Where are the hyungs?”

“They went out to buy some food for tonight and some more medicine too.”

“Oh.” Sanha wasn’t sure what to say after that. Sure, they slept together before but that was on the couch. Now, that they were both in bed, Minhyuk probably cared for him when he was unconscious, he wasn’t sure what to do next. “Uhm. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For taking care of me. I feel bad you and the hyungs had to take care of me.”

“Sanha…” Minhyuk lifted his chin, making him look up. “Don’t be sorry. It happens to the best of us, alright?” Sanha nodded and the other licked his lip in nervousness, perhaps. “Besides, I’d always take care of you.”

Sanha’s mouth parted, it almost seemed like a confession. Minhyuk stared intently at him, before his gaze lowered down to Sanha’s lips, like he was asking for permission. Sanha couldn’t say much, his head moving automatically, a little nod before Minhyuk lowered himself and placed a gentle press against his lips. Firm and sweet. Before Sanha realized.

“No, I can’t. You can’t. We can’t.” Sanha sat up quickly, and without realizing that tears were gathered in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself, shaking his head back and forth. “You won’t be safe.”

The bed shifted and Sanha was wrapped in Minhyuk’s arms. “Hey, Sanha. Hey. What’s going on? What do you mean?” But all Sanha could do was shake his head over and over, little sniffles here and there. “Of course we can.”

“But–”

Minhyuk pulled away and lifted his face, looking at him intently. “I..I like you Sanha. I know you like me too. The past few days – scratch that. The last few years, I’ve always liked you. And lately, I felt that you feel the same way. So please. Don’t you feel it too?” Sanha looked away and nodded. “Then why?”

“You won’t be safe.” Sanha repeated. 

Minhyuk pulled his face gently to face him again. “Tell me.”

“I can’t.” 

“Then I won’t let this be the reason why we can’t be together.”

“But–”

Minhyuk pulled him in his arms again. “Just say yes, Sanha. We’ll get through whatever this is, together.”

Sanha was dying to say no. He couldn’t let anyone be in danger because of him. But maybe Myungjun was right, there was strength in numbers. Maybe it was high time he faced this with his loved ones and not hide it from them. He just hoped he won’t be making a mistake.

“Yes.”

* * *

  
  


“You’re telling us this now?” The clear shock evident in Bin’s voice.

“Myungjun, you knew?” Jinwoo was just as surprised, if not a little angry.

Beside Sanha, Minhyuk held his hand a little tighter. The youngest of all of them looked up in almost guilt. “I told M-hyung not to tell anyone. Don’t be angry at him Jinwoo-hyung. Eunwoo-hyung?”

Eunwoo had stayed silent the entire time he confessed and held a blank face. “Sanha when did this even start?”

Sanha winced, almost the same time as Myungjun did. “Five years ago..?”

“Five years?!” Bin stood, pacing the carpet. “Five years and you told us nothing? Sanha we’ve known each other for almost a decade. I thought we were family?!”

Sanha sniffed. “Hyung, of course we’re family. I didn’t want you to worry and be part of it. At first it was harmless. Then he kept breaking in my apartment, it escalated to him leaving threats about my loved ones. He was obsessed over me, about having me to himself”

“That’s why he’s always accepting jobs overseas. So that he’ll never have to stay in one place long. His stalker always finds a way somehow.” Myungjun spoke lowly, and Sanha could see the way he was trying to apologize for not saying anything to Jinwoo with the way he held his husband’s hand. “That’s why I always book him gigs away from home.”

“Didn’t you call the police?” It was Minhyuk this time and the hand intertwined with his own, held even tighter.

“We have a detective that’s been on the case ever since.” Sanha played with Minhyuk’s fingers to distract himself.

“And the bastard hasn’t been caught?” Jinwoo gruffly asked and it was rare for Sanha to see him look so angry.

“He gets away with probation and fines.” 

Eunwoo breathed out slowly. “Look, now that we know, we have to do something about it.”

“But–”

Eunwoo shook his head. “No, Sanha. It’s about time we end this. I know some people.”

“You always do.” Sanha joked weakly, quieting down when Bin glared at him.

“It’s about time he stays in jail and rots there. Let me do this for you, aga.” Eunwoo looked at him, and all his hyungs did too, looking so earnest.

“We don’t want our maknae to be living in fear.” Jinwoo spoke, nodding his head to Eunwoo. “I’ve got contacts too. If you only told us sooner Sanha…”

“I thought I was doing the right thing by not involving you guys.” Sanha looked down, Minhyuk nudging him in comfort.

Footsteps approached and in no time, all his hyungs gathered him a group hug. “Well, _ babo _, no more secrets alright? This ends now. By tomorrow, that fucker will be gone.” Bin spoke heatedly.

He should have known that keeping such secrets only kept his problem. He should have trusted his hyungs and should have known they would help him. He thought he did them right by not telling them, thought he was protecting them. But he should have known that by not telling them, he was only making things worse for himself. Now that was out of the way, he can fully enjoy his life and career and spend time with his loved ones without having to constantly look behind his back in fear. He should have known this was what family is for.

* * *

“When did _ this _ happen?” Sanha blushed from the tips of his ears to his chest. After that serious talk, they had decided to have a lighthearted dinner. Eunwoo managed to find a table barbecue grill and instead of being outdoors, they decided to have some _ gogi-gui _ and since they went for a trip to the grocery, the hyungs did not shy from buying different cuts of meat. The question came from Bin, who gestured to Sanha and Minhyuk’s close proximity – and the way Minhyuk fed him too was definitely a signal.

“Ya, you noticed this now? They were holding hands earlier!” Myungjun pointed with his chopsticks, cheeks full of pork and rice so the words came out somewhat muffled.

“Aigoo, manners.” Jinwoo shook his head, reaching a hand to close Myungjun’s mouth. He peeked over the grill and smirked at Bin though. “That means we won the bet.”

Of course. How can Sanha forget about the bet? Didn’t he say there was no purpose but there they were, practically giving the winning party money. If he knew his hyungs well enough, the stake was high. Looking at Bin and Eunwoo’s defeated face and resounding groans, it definitely was a big prize.

“Wait, you bet on us?” Minhyuk’s mouth was open as the other four made a fuss of the bet. “Since when? And how did you win?”

Eunwoo rolled his eyes. “Since you two met. It’s been a long running bet. At first it was a bet against each other but after two years we decided to do it by teams.”

Bin groaned and slumped over the table, though that didn’t stop him from feeding himself more food as he sulked. “You were so slow and we were sure Sanha would never befriend you. No offence.” Minhyuk looked very offended as Sanha took a peek at his boyfriend – _wow, he had a_ _boyfriend!_– and giggled at his expression and added more meat to the grill to cook. “But jokes on us I guess.”

Myungjun swallowed his food and exclaimed. “Never underestimate us oldies!” Jinwoo nodded along, choking and scowling at the mention of being called old. “We manage these two, we know their every move. But to be honest I was losing hope.” 

“I had faith in Minhyuk actually.” Jinwoo winked at said model while Sanha cocked his head to the side in curiosity when Minhyuk blushed. “I knew we were gonna win, because this guy had a plan.”

Bin seemed to gain interest, rising from his slumped form, forgetting about his loss. Eunwoo too since he turned off the grill so that the meat wouldn’t burn and Sanha knew this was going to be a long one.

“Aish, hyung!” Minhyuk hissed, embarrassment clouding his features, stuffing his mouth with a mouthful of lettuce wrapped rice. 

“Aw, come on. Now I’m curious. I didn’t know you had a plan. Jinwoo, why didn’t you tell me!” Myungjun hit his husband on the head looking betrayed.

“What? It’s not like it’s my secret to tell.” Jinwoo pouted rubbing his head, smiling when Myungjun kissed his cheek in apology (though not before he hit him again).

Sanha giggled as the hyungs pressed Minhyuk for information and as much as he was curious about it too, he decided to give the esteemed model some slack. “Alright, show’s over. Let’s finish eating!” The hyungs grumbled, saying he was defending him only because he was his boyfriend now, but they gave in as he pouted cutely.

Other than that, their dinner continued in chaotic fashion only they could create. And that, was what Sanha missed and loved the most of his family.

* * *

After saying goodnight to the hyungs, Minhyuk and Sanha retired for the night. It somehow became awkward, as they both stood by the doorway staring at two huge queen beds, wondering how they are about to tackle this. Do they sleep together? Do they not?

“Sanha, I have something to say.” He turned and stared at Minhyuk, question in his eyes. The other lead him to sit on one of the beds while Minhyuk stayed standing. “More a confession actually.”

Sanha smiled at the nervousness in Minhyuk’s whole demeanor and couldn’t help but tease, “Another one? Didn’t you–”

“I lied.” Sanha quickly shut up, feeling his heart stop. “When I told you I liked you...I lied.” Minhyuk looked at him seriously and Sanha could feel his brain trying to come up with different explanations. Trying to try to stop his heart from weeping in sadness until Minhyuk smiled shyly. “I don’t like you. Because I love you.”

When Sanha’s heart stopped again, it immediately kick started and started beating wildly. Minhyuk didn’t say anything else. He didn’t explain why. Didn’t proclaim the million reasons of how he came to love him. But he didn’t need to. It was all in his eyes. Shining with the love he was sure that reflected his own. “Say that again.”

Minhyuk chuckled, looking down before he walked closer and approached Sanha. The latter moved up the bed, looking up as Minhyuk’s arms came down on either side of him on the bed and loomed over him, with the most gentle smile he’d ever seen. “I love you Yoon Sanha.”

Simple. Fact. Sanha reached up and pulled him down. Before their lips touched, he whispered. “I love you too Park Minhyuk.”

He should have known from the start, there was a thin line between love and hate. 

* * *

“So, here are the final photos!” Bin dropped the stack of pictures on the counter startling Sanha and Minhyuk of their staring fest over breakfast. “I got them sent to me for your final approval, gents.”

Sanha squealed and took half the photos in hand, it just so happened it was that one shot that they did last. The one that almost killed him. He bit his lip as he looked at the photos staring back at him. Peeking over them, he looked to see Minhyuk raising a lustful eye over his own stack of photos. Giggling, he scanned the rest of the photos.

“These are great hyung!” Minhyuk exclaimed, putting back down the photos and getting off the barstool to get more orange juice. The other three people were on the couch watching a scary movie, Eunwoo shouting now and again in fright. 

“Sanha, what’d you think?”

Sanha shook the photos. “Very great! When are you planning to release the magazine?”

Bin hummed. “Not too long from now.”

Sanha met Minhyuk’s eye and with a nod from his boyfriend, he glanced back at Bin. “Actually hyung. Is it possible to release it before we come back from vacation?”

Bin looked at him, taken aback. “That’s in three days!”

Sanha pouted. “I know! But we wanted your magazine to announce our relationship. It only makes sense the news comes first from family. Isn’t it?”

With his maknae charm, Bin gave in after a few pleading and a little bribing. “Fine. I’ll send emails to my assistant and the team.” Then Bin gasped, delighted. “Wait, this will be the best magazine for the year! This was a genius idea. Okay, I’m not even complaining now.” Then he ran out of the room, no doubt already calling his assistant to get working.

Sanha giggled while Minhyuk chuckled. “By the time we get back home, you do know what you’re in for, right baby?”

“Of course!” Sanha winked.

* * *

That was how they became the industry’s darling couple. The famous headline that they use to this day of how rivals became lovers still make Sanha giggle. It didn’t help that after Bin’s magazine release, there demand just skyrocketed and it wasn’t uncommon for them to be in magazines together than alone. They loved it too, since they can always have time together. Of course, they still do solo sponsors, but they found they loved to work together. _ Who knew? _

But what Sanha loved the most was that he realized the fire in their spirits didn’t dim down, oh they were still competitive as before but their flame still burns hot, but now instead of against each other, it’s _ with _ each other.

_ The IT Couple of High End Fashion _

Sanha did quite like how they rule the fashion world now. 

  
  
  
  
  


[NEWSFLASH: IT COUPLE SPOTTED WITH MATCHING SIGNET RINGS – ARE WE HEARING WEDDING BELLS IN THE NEAR FUTURE?

  
  


Myungjun cackled at the headline of the newspaper. Jinwoo who sat beside him leaned over to see what he was laughing at, only to chuckle himself. His gaze landed on Bin and Eunwoo who sat in front of them in the private jet on the way to Milan. Then his gaze took him to the other side where said IT couple sat side by side, hands intertwined, rings flashing at him.

“Oh if only they knew you already did.”]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kept saying sanhyuk needs a photoshoot together and a magazine cover together! The power they hold, omg I will wait for that day! But I've been wanting to write this for a long time, and finally I made it happen huhu
> 
> By the way, envision them with [this](https://twitter.com/aaxbbxx/status/1233755622245531650?s=20) : DOESNT IT HOLD SO MUCH POWER OMF (btw that's my twitter)
> 
> okay bye bye gotta study hehe


End file.
